Finally
by Buddhas favorite MOON
Summary: He stood there pinning her to the wall, something he would probably never do, especially with her. Never with her. He saw her swallow and let out a long breath...Read and Review my fellow fiction-ers...Please?...


A/N: My cousin got me into writing NCIS fic's…HEY! You might know her, or have read her story _'Caleb Ari'_. **Random Dice** is my cousin. Spike has helped me a bit…Okay a lot with this one. She's a couple years older than me, but has taken pretty good care of me and listens to me when no one else will. I wish you could all meet her in person…OH…You probably want to read the fic. Well than enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…

Finally

Their lips were centimeters apart. Their breaths mingled together. Neither knew how it happened. They were arguing about a movie. She wanted to see _Sound of Music_ and he wanted to watch _Eagle Eye_. It started with playful banter, than the yelling started.

"Sound of Music is a perfectly good film." He rolled his eyes, farther angering her.

"Yeah, if you're a chick."

"In case you have forgotten, I am a female!" She said, her voice rising.

"That's right! You are! I seamed to have forgotten. My bad, not!" She shot off the couch and walked to the front door. She opened it and looked at him pointedly.

"Get out." She hissed and he knew she was angry, pissed even. Not wanting to damage his pride, he stood and walked out. Once he got to the doorway, she started to shut the door. Throwing his pride out the window, he turned around and put his hand on the door to stop it. She looked surprised for a moment before the anger came back.

"Look-"

"What? No, leave." She all, but growled. He considered doing so, but something stopped him. The look in her eyes. Her deep, endless, chocolaty brown eyes. He reached out and touched her cheek, almost tentatively. Her eyes widened and the anger disappeared. He took a step in and she a step back. One step forward and one back, and so one and so forth until she was up against the wall and his body was up against hers. The door closed without them noticing.

He stood there pinning her to the wall, something he would probably never do, especially with her. Never with her. He saw her swallow and let out a long breath and it hit his face. It smelled delicious and he found him-self wondering if her mouth tasted as good as it smelt. Like butterscotch and…what was it? He couldn't place is finger on the scent. She wet her lips with her tongue and that made him start to lose his control.

He pushed his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen and for a moment he was scared that she would kill him for doing this. Just as he was about to pull away, she grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him closer to her. She responded to the kiss by running her tongue on his lower lip. His hands found them-self's on her hips, moving under her shirt.

Her skin was softer than he had ever imagined. Somewhere in the very back of his mind, he wondered if she used lotion. He opened his mouth, they met in the middle, their tongues dancing together. She did taste of butterscotch and toffee? Carmel? Whatever it was it tasted like something he had never tasted before. Maybe it was just the taste of her. He felt her fingers unbuttoning his shirt before she got frustrated and she just ripped the shirt open, buttons making soft pinging sounds as they hit the hardwood floor.

He chuckled while shrugging out of the blue, now button-less, shirt. He pulled her shirt up over her head, breaking the kiss for a second, before they found each other again. He could feel her bra was lacy, what color, he knew not. He felt her nipples harden under his touch and he praised him-self for making her feel this way. He reached around her and unhooked her undergarment and pulled her to him once again.

Flesh against flesh. Her breasts pressing into his hairy chest. They started to move to her bedroom discarding clothes from the others body as they went, making a trail of pants and matching lacy panties and boxers to her room. He picked her up and her legs went around his waist her warmth rubbing his abdomen. His hardened member throbbed in anticipation. To feel her around him. Her dripping wet womanhood was just waiting for him as he dropped her on the bed.

Her maroon sheets bunching up as he put him-self on top of her gently. Their eyes locked and stayed that way for a long time. No one moving. Laying with each other, as naked as they day they were born, just looking into each others eyes. Chocolate meeting emerald.

"Are you sure about this? Absolutely sure. Because once we do this there is no going back." Her eyes flickered to each one of his eyes before she leant up and kissed him. That was a yes if he ever saw one. He entered her with a quick motion. Both moaned at the feeling of the other.

"God I love you Ziva." He moaned into her ear, his body rocking with hers.

"Love you too, Tony." She breathed to him.

A/N: Okay, I can't take all the credit. Spike typed it for me. I gave her the plot and she threw the words in there. She's such a great cousin. So review…You know you want to! Love the button! Marry the button! Have kids with the button...Okay, don't do _that_! But you get the joist.


End file.
